Morning Bliss
by James Stryker
Summary: Jackson 'J.D.' Fuller accidentally sees Ramona naked in the shower.
**Morning Bliss**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story and it is my 71** **st** **story that I've written. And what is the 71** **st** **story? Well, I've always wanted to write stories for this show after I started watching it, it's the show** _ **Fuller House**_ **. And I am going to be writing about Jackson and Ramona (Jamona) and just like Rucas, I ship Jamona. I am a huge Rucas and Jamona shipper. LOL. This is my first Jamona story for the show and in this story, Jackson accidentally walks in on Ramona and sees her naked in the shower. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content. It will contain some mind-blowing sex between Jackson 'J.D.' Fuller and Ramona Gibbler. This is a smutty story and it'll get really dirty. LOL. If you don't like reading smut, then turn back and read something else. Remember, this is a work of fiction. None of the characters will do that on the show. P.S. I do not own** _ **Fuller House**_ **or the characters. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my first Jamona story for** _ **Fuller House**_ **,** _ **Morning Bliss**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

"Jackson. Max. Breakfast! Come on down before Kimmy eats up all of the pancakes." D.J. called her two sons. Max jumped out of bed quickly and put on his house shoes on his feet after the sweet smell of his mother's apple cinnamon pancakes hitting his nose. Max runs out of the bedroom and sees his older brother Jackson walking towards the bathroom door to take care of some business.

"Jackson, are you coming?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I have to use the bathroom first and get Ramona before her mother eats up all the pancakes." Jackson said.

"Okay. I'll tell mom that you're coming down in a minute." Max said as he walked down the stairs. Jackson put his hand on the doorknob and opened the bathroom door, only to see someone standing in the shower washing up. A certain chestnut brown-haired beauty. The girl was revealed to be Kimmy's daugher, Ramona. And much to Jackson's surprise, she was completely naked.

"Holy crap…" Jackson thought to himself as he got an excellent view of Ramona's ass. His mind began playing some naughty thoughts of him and Ramona, having her pinned against the wall while he's behind her, fucking her hard and fast like there's no tomorrow. He couldn't help but continue to watch her showering, getting turned on by the sight of Ramona touching her body. Jackson gulped as he tried to contain himself from shooting his load in his pajama shorts. Ramona opened her eyes and began to notice Jackson watching her.

"AHHHHH! What are you doing in here? Get out!" Ramona screamed as she covered her breasts while Jackson closes his eyes and closed the door while running to his bedroom and hid underneath his bed from Ramona.

"Dear God, please don't let Ramona kill me. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die." Jackson said to himself. Ramona marched into Jackson and Max's room, calling out Jackson's name and looked for him like the Piggy-Piggy Man from Outlast. Jackson sits up and accidentally hits his head on the bed, screaming out in pain as Ramona walked over to his bed, kneeling down only to see Jackson rubbing his head.

"Jackson, what are you doing underneath the bed?" Ramona asked.

"I'm looking for the Boogyman for Max. What does it look like I'm doing?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it looks like you're hiding from me because I'm planning on killing you for what you did." Ramona said.

"Oh, you don't say." Jackson said in a sarcastic tone as he got out from underneath the bed, seeing Ramona standing in his room in her light purple bathrobe. "Alright, Ramona. Before you kill me, I just want to say that I'm sorry for walking in on you taking a shower. I didn't even know that you were in there. I thought you were in your room."

"I'm not going to kill you, Jackson. To be honest with you, I liked the fact that you just stood there and watch me." Ramona said as she sat down on the bed with Jackson. "Let me ask you a question, how long have you been watching me taking a shower?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It must've felt like a long time. And to be honest with you, I enjoyed every minute of watching you. You look very…..sexy." Jackson said. Ramona began to blush from Jackson's comment. She never had anyone call her sexy. After his breakup with Lola, Jackson had feelings for Ramona. He truly wanted to be with her. Ramona sits her hand on Jackson's bed while Jackson sits his hand on top of Ramona's hand, holding her hand and laced his fingers with hers while they both gazed into each other's eyes for a minute. Learning from his Uncle Jesse, Jackson leans in and captured Ramona's lips with his, kissing her nice and slow. Ramona's eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't believe that her mother's best friend's son is kissing her, and she was enjoying every minute of it. The kiss was soft and romantic, Jackson gently cups Ramona's cheek while Ramona ran her fingers through his hair.

Jackson began to deepen the kiss while stroking Ramona's leg gently. The brunette cutie felt Jackson licking her bottom lips just asking for entrance, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan into the kiss. Just as things were about to get hot in the bedroom, Ramona felt Jackson's hands on the fabric of her cotton robe, untying the belt until she broke the kiss.

"Jackson, I don't think that we should be doing this." Ramona said as she moved Jackson's hand away from her. "What if somebody walks in on us? What if our parents, your Aunt Stephanie and Max walk in on us? Let's not forget my father. He will try to kill you if he sees you putting your hands on me. You know my father, he has that Latin rage."

"I'm not afraid of him. Besides, he's not going to kill me. And I love the danger of us making love." Jackson said.

"Ooh, Jackson. I love this new side of you." Ramona grinned at Jackson. Jackson began to untie the belt on her robe and pulled it off of her, revealing her nude body.

"Wow." Jackson said as he stares at Ramona's breasts. They were firm and perky as he pictured them. His eyes trailed down the Latina's body, getting a glimpse of her shaved pussy. Jackson leans in to kiss Ramona while she fingers the hem of his red t-shirt, pulling it off to reveal his chest. Jackson kissed down Ramona's body, taking one of her perky tits in his mouth and started sucking on her left nipple.

"Jackson…." Ramona moaned as Jackson kept sucking on her nipple. The handsome teenage boy used his free hand to play with the other breast, gently squeezing it, using his fingers to tease her nipple and rolling it in between them, making Ramona moan loud.

"Quiet. You don't want anyone to hear you, don't you?" Jackson asked.

"I can't help it. You're the one that's pleasuring me." Ramona said as Jackson grinned and continued to suck on her nipple. Ramona continues to moan out Jackson's name from the feeling of him worshipping her tits by sucking and nibbling. After sucking and playing with her breasts for a few minutes, Jackson leaves a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses on her soft and warm skin until he reaches her shaved pussy. Ramona spreads her legs wide, holding her right leg up while Jackson began to kiss her inner thigh. Ramona groaned as Jackson kept nibbling on her soft flesh for a few minutes before moving down to her sensitive spot. Jackson's mouth made it's way to her heated core, running his tongue up her moist pink slit.

Ramona moaned softly as he felt his lips kissing and his tongue licking her vaginal lips, teasing her sensitive clit with his tongue. Ramona was amazed at how Jackson ate her. Jackson spits on Ramona's pussy and slips his index finger inside her, pumping in and out of her hole nice and slow, then added his middle finger inside her. The handsome teen latches his mouth onto Ramona's clit and continues lashing at it with his tongue, keeping his eyes locked on Ramona while using his free hand to play with her breasts for a bit.

"God, yes Jackson…" Ramona moaned out while reaching down to Jackson's head and grips his short brown hair tightly but gently while her other hand grips the bed sheets. Jackson removes his fingers from out of Ramona, sticking them in his mouth to suck her juices off, enjoying the sweet taste of the Gibbler teen. Spreading her pussy lips open, Jackson pushed his tongue in and out of Ramona. It was not that long until Jackson could taste a bit of liquid leaking out of Ramona's pussy. The brunette's back began to arch and her toes began to curl. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Jackson, I'm gonna…oh, God! I'm about to cum!" Ramona cries out loud as she squirts all over Jackson's tongue and all over his face. Jackson lapped up her juices and kissed his way back up to her lips, kissing her passionately. The pretty Latina could taste herself all over Jackson's lips and tongue, it turned her on a lot for her to enjoy her own sweet nectar. The duo moved around, this time Jackson was on the bottom while Ramona kissed her way down his body, watching her pull down his black pajama shorts along with his boxer briefs and threw them across the room. His 6-inch cock sprung out in front of her face. Ramona reached out and grabbed Jackson's cock, stroking it for a bit before taking it in her mouth.

"Ramona…." Jackson moaned softly as Ramona teases the tip of his cock with her tongue, licking it like a cherry Tootsie Pop, licking up and down on his length. Her wet tongue reached his balls as she starts licking passionately while gazing into his eyes. Ramona wraps her soft lips around Jackson's cock as she bobs her head up and down. Jackson moaned as he continued to watch his new lover sucking his cock while playing with his balls with her free hand, treating his penis as if it's the most important thing in the world. Ramona continued to tease his cock with her talented tongue, swirling is around the tip. It didn't take a couple of minutes until Ramona felt Jackson's cock twitching in her mouth as Jackson starts moaning louder, bringing him to his orgasm.

"Oh, God! Ramona…here it comes." Jackson moaned as he pushed his cock further into Ramona's mouth and started shooting his load. Much to Jackson's surprise, Ramona began to swallow his load. After she finished swallowing Jackson's cum, Ramona climbed on top of the bed and straddled Jackson's lap, lowering herself down to his cock, slowly easing it inside her, feeling it stretching her a bit. Ramona began to ride Jackson in the cowgirl position nice and slow.

"You're so tight and wet, Ramona." Jackson moaned from the feeling of Ramona riding him. Jackson watched in delight as Ramona's tits were bouncing in front of him, giving him perfect access for him to play with them. Jackson grabs the Latina's bouncing tits, squeezing them hard while she rode him harder and faster.

"Mmm, Jackson." Ramona moaned.

Jackson stops playing with Ramona's breasts and switched places with her, this time he was now on top of her. The handsome teen slid his cock inside of Ramona, fucking her in the soul mate missionary position. Ramona wraps her legs around Jackson's back and began stroking his back for a bit and ran her fingers through his hair as he thrusts harder and deeper inside her. Ramona began to moan loudly for a bit, until he crashed his lips on top of hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. The two connected on a deeper level with affectionate touches Jackson breaks the kiss and leaned down to take Ramona's left nipple in his mouth, sucking on the erect nub some more while ramming her swollen opening.

"Fuck, Jackson! You're making me very wet. Keep going." Ramona groaned as Jackson continued to suck on her nipple.

"Let's try a new position, Gibbler." Jackson said as he stops fucking Ramona in the missionary position and sits on the bed facing her with his legs forward, lifting his right leg over her left leg and Ramona lifts her right leg over Jackson's left leg. The two came together with Jackson entering Ramona's wet hole. Jackson and Ramona both lie back on the bed with their legs forming an X as Ramona gyrates slowly on his thick cock. Ramona and Jackson both moaned simultaneously while Ramona held onto Jackson's ankles.

Wanting to kick things up a notch with Ramona, Jackson grabbed her foot and took one of her toes in her mouth. Ramona starts moaning loudly and said something in Spanish, enjoying the feeling of Jackson sucking on her big toe while fucking her in the X position.

"Mmm, Jackson…." Ramona moaned as Jackson swirled his tongue around her toe and sucking on it at the same time. Jackson reached out and held Ramona's hands to pull together for pelvic thrusting, thrusting into her hard and fast instantly hitting her G-spot repeatedly until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me, Ramona. How much have you fantasized about me being inside you? Me making you cum repeatedly?" Jackson asked as he continued to fuck Ramona in the X position for a few minutes, changing things up some more as he pulled out of Ramona, looking at some of her cum leaking out of her pussy.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Ramona pouts at Jackson.

"I want you to bend over for me. Get on all fours on the bed, now." Jackson said. Ramona gets up on all fours as Jackson moved behind her, his face so close to all her parts and starts licking her clitoris for a bit. He starts kissing and nibbling on Ramona's ass cheek, then took a long lick up the crack of her ass and began rimming her. Ramona's eyes widened in shock as she felt Jackson rimming her for the first time. She was enjoying how good it felt having her ass licked by him. Jackson continued to rim Ramona for a few minutes, replacing his tongue with his finger to tease her hole and sliding it inside her.

"Mmm." Ramona moaned.

Jackson continues to finger Ramona's puckered opening for a bit and pulled his finger out of her, lining up his hard cock in front of her hole that was nicely lubed up with his saliva. Jackson and Ramona both moaned as Jackson slowly slid into her ass.

"Oh, my…Jackson!" Ramona moaned. She was shocked that Jackson is fucking her anally in the doggy style position. Jackson was completely inside Ramona's ass and got into the rhythm of moving in and out of her ass. Ramona grips the sheets tightly as Jackson pounded away at her ass. Wanting to make her cum hard, Jackson slid his hand underneath Ramona and starts toying her drenched flower. Ramona's ass jiggled as Jackson kept drilling her while fingering her dripping wet slit.

"I'm close, baby. I'm close." Ramona moaned feeling her orgasm coming.

"I'm close too." Jackson groaned as he gently pinched Ramona's clit, sending her over the edge as she screamed out loud while Jackson gives her a few more thrusts.

"RAMONA…..OHHHH!" Jackson pulls out and turns Ramona around so she could be facing her as he starts stroking his cock hard and shoots his creamy white load all over her pretty face.

"Jackson!" Ramona exclaimed.

"What? What did I do?" Jackson asked.

"You just blew your load all over my face. You should've warned me." Ramona said as she grabs a tissue to wipe the cum off of her face.

"Sorry, Ramona. Next time, I'll warn you. Besides, you enjoyed it and it was the best sex that we've ever had." Jackson said while putting on his clothes.

"Well, looks like I have to take another shower because my face is sticky from your cum." Ramona said as she put on her bathrobe and left out of the room.

"Oh yeah, J-Money is the man!" Jackson said to himself.

 **And that was the Jamona story** _ **Morning Bliss**_ **. So, what did you think of my first Fuller House story? I hope it was hot enough for you. Now, I was looking at the reviews for my Best Friends Whenever story A Time to Love Part 2 and I read some of the reviews and a lot of you wanted to me to do a Ramona/Lola story where Ramona and Lola have a lesbian experiment. I was thinking of doing another story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **for Skylar Storm and Bree Davenport. Don't worry, I'll still do** _ **Project: Pandora**_ **. I'm just doing some brainstorming for the story like trying to figure out what Project: Pandora could be. already came up with a villain for the story that Bree and Skylar could go up against. If you have any ideas for** _ **Project: Pandora**_ **that you would like to share with me, feel free to PM me. Okay guys. Which story do you want me to do next? Here are your two choices:**

 _ **Our Very First Experiment**_ **(** _ **Fuller House**_ **): During their sleepover, Ramona and Lola have their first lesbian experience.**

 _ **Yoga Workout**_ **(** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **): Skylar and Bree's private yoga session turns steamy.**

 **Feel free to PM me which story you want to see next. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames. Keep the rude comments to yourself, please) and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
